vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna (Golden Sun)
Summary Jenna is a childhood friend of Isaac and Garet, and the brother of Felix, all from the village of Vale. Her, along with Isaac, Garet, and Kraden, went to the Sol Sanctum to study the secrets of Psynergy and Alchemy, using the excuse that they were confirming whether or not Saturos and Menardi were in the sanctum, before. Her and Kraden end up getting kidnapped by them so that Garet and Isaac will bring them the last Elemental Star. She ends up becoming somewhat fond of them, going along with their plan. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, it is shown that Isaac and her got married and had a child named Matthew. ' Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Jenna Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Female Age: 17 in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. 47 in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Classification: Mars Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Isaac) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, staffs, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Jenna was a student of Kraden alongside Garet and Isaac. She's also an excellent fighter, puzzle solver, alchemist, and Psynergy Adept. And upon being kidnapped by her brother and the other Mars Adepts, she learned the truth about the falling world very quickly and knew collaboration was the best key. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: As a Mars Adept, Jenna specializes in the manipulation of fire, heat, lava, and strength. ** Planet Diver: Jenna leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. ** Planetary: Jenna strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. ** Debilitate: Jenna halves several opponents' durability. ** Supernova: Jenna attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. ** Fiery Blast: Jenna attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. ** Carpet Bomb: Jenna attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Magma Storm: Jenna triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. ** Epicenter: Jenna attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. ** Flare Storm: Jenna attacks multiple foes with incinerating flames. ** Searing Beam: Jenna shoots a massive heat beam. ** Dragon Fume: Jenna attacks with a large plume of flames. ** Cool Aura: Jenna's aura greartly restores the health of the entire party. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Jenna is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting her control over earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Quake Sphere: Jenna triggers an earthquake in her vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. ** Wild Growth: Jenna causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack her foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Avalanche: Jenna triggers a massive avalanche to bury her foes in rock. ** Nettle: Jenna causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale her foes. ** Stone Spire: Jenna drops huge stalactites unto her foes. ** Grand Gaia: Jenna causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon her is foes. ** Punji Strike: Jenna causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale her foes from below. ** Thorny Grave: Jenna summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack her foes. ** Helm Splitter: Jenna attacks her target's head with Psynergy, potentially paralyzing them. ** Skull Splitter: Jenna attacks her target's head with even more potent Psynergy, potentially killing them outright. ** Odyssey: Jenna manifests a colossal sword out of Psynergy and plunges it into her foe to deal massive damage. ** Potent Cure: Jenna greatly heals herself or an ally. ** Revive: Jenna raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Jenna summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Jenna curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Jenna summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Jenna is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting her control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Jenna summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target her. ** High Impact/Angel Spear: Jenna boosts the attack potency of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist/Magic Shield: Jenna boosts the durability of her and her allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Jenna attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Jenna attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Jenna lowers the durability of her opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Jenna drains the life force of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Psy Drain: Jenna drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Blue Bolt: Jenna attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Jenna seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Jenna attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Jenna conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Jenna conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Jenna throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Jenna is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting her control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Jenna uses her faith to greatly heal herself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Jenna makes a wish that greatly heals her entire party. ** Break: Jenna eliminates the status boosts of her opponent. ** Cutting Edge: Jenna attacks the opponent with a shockwave. ** Plume Edge: Jenna attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. ** Cure Poison: Jenna rids her or her ally of poison. ** Restore: Jenna can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Froth Spiral: Jenna attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. ** Avoid: Jenna becomes harder to detect. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Jenna can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Jenna casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Jenna halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Jenna deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Jenna causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Jenna causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Jenna causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Jenna purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Jenna shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Jenna tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Jenna attacks her foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Jenna breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Jenna stealthly attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Jenna can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Jenna summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Jenna summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Jenna summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Jenna summons an ancient tree who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Jenna summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Jenna summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the part, but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Jenna summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally, but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Jenna summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Jenna summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Jenna summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Jenna can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Jenna emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Jenna attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Jenna calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Jenna summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Jenna summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Jenna summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to her user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Golden Sun Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 4